Executioners
" " ( Jigoku, literally "Hell") is an attribute. Both Shura Gokumon and Guru Bunbuku are users in both Future Card Buddyfight Triple D and Future Card Buddyfight X. Playstyle Executioners cards revolve around either putting the top card of your deck into the drop zone as an extra cost or require certain amount of cards in your drop zone. Additionally, many of the Executioners can still be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Executioners Cards *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle (JP) *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage (EN) *Promo Cards List of Cards Danger World Impacts *Blazing in My Hands is a White Light of Black! Items *Executioner Hammer, Helles Fander *Executioners' Lance, Gehenna Gretsch *Invoke Impetuous Deity, Hibakara Spells *Black Beast Battle Arts *Gate of Ruins - Greed - *Demon Slay Interment Formation *Own-Style, Sliding Fang Monsters Size 0 *Ramming Ultra Grunt, Dogon Size 1 *Armorknight Cougar "A" *Impartial Beast, Garrdias *Sword Edge Jailer, Zagulus *Tyrant Ogre Size 2 *Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard *Tempest Jailer, Helle Cougar *Tyrant Minotaur *Unlocked Eye, Helle Gepard *Violent Jailer, Dogaragan Darkness Dragon World Spells *Gate of Verdict, -Judgment- *Helles Shield *Inferno Rule Monsters Size 0 *Headhunt Jailer, Sai *Impartial Knight, Justlaw *Landmine Jailer, Izmine Size 1 *Desolation Jailer, Zarster *Headslay Jailer, Brujeria *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Booze *Thousand Limbed Jailer, Cadval Size 3 *Earth Tremor Black Dragon, Soulvaag *Hellfire Executioners Dragon, Gagalgarios *Lord of Purgatory Demise, Last Emperor *Master of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios Impact Monsters Size 3 *Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" *Gagalgarios, “Prison Pyre Demonic Wave!” Dragon World Impacts *Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse!? Items *Impartial Crane, Fabulous Rod Monsters Size 1 *Impartial Dragon, Monochrome Dragon Hero World Monsters Size 1 *Impartial Warrior, Justihope Katana World Spells *Demon Way, Akeshigure *Demon Way, Blood-sucking Bird *Demon Way, Jigokuezu *Spider Thread Art Monsters Size 0 *Formless Jailer, Izumonokami Size 1 *Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku Size 2 *Giant Tanuki *Hellheaven Dragon, Hellrend Heavens *Sword Mountain Jailer, Oniyamaarashi Legend World Monsters Size 1 *Glutton Jailer, Glugiu *Treasure Jailer, Sonderdach Size 2 *Hazel Emperor Jailer, Alking Magic World Spells *Damian's Decision *Little Light Monsters Size 1 *Lethal Poison Jailer, Silhouette Leroy Size 3 *Master of the Evil Shadow Executioners, Silhouette Damian Generic Monsters Size 0 *Guru Bunbuku Size 3 *Guru Bunbuku, Serious Mode! Dual Cards Items *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Legend/Darkness Dragon) Spells *Banquet for the Unrighteous (Katana/Darkness Dragon) *Shadow Crusader (Magic/Danger) Monsters Size 3 *Dragon Towards Transfiguration, Paradise Lost (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Support Cards Danger World Spells *Black Beast Battle Arts Darkness Dragon World Spells *Gate of Verdict, -Judgement- *Helles Shield *Inferno Rule Dragon World Impacts *Guardians? Executioners? Or Worse?! Katana World Monsters Size 0 *Formless Jailer, Izumonokami Size 1 *Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku Size 2 *Hellheaven Dragon, Hellrend Heavens Magic World Spells *Damian's Decisions Other Flag *Searing Executioners Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Danger World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World